Seamus
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: When Sam was four years old he went missing and despite months of searching there was never any clue as to what took him, until 8 years later when Bobby sees him walking down the street. Only when he calls out to him, he doesn't answer; However, when a redheaded women calls out for Seamus to hurry, along he answers. Dean and Sam raised apart. Wincest sorta, Slash, MA,
1. Lost & found

I don't own Supernatural nor do I intend to make any money off of this. If you intend to sue me, you would only get my cats, and trust me they would only cost you money, they're very high maintenance. That and I think they missed the memo where it said they were not rulers of the world.

**Rating**: MA

**Pairing**: Dean/Seamus (Sam) means male/male and implies Wincest, sort of.

**Warnings**: Wincest, which means Sam/Dean are together in a romantic sense of the way of the world. Which is true, sort of. Also slash, which means man on man or two men in a sexual relationship. If either bothers or triggers you or upsets you then you really shouldn't read this fic. Plus you know any other type of warnings you can think of that could be involved with the Supernatural world.

**Summary**: When Sam was four years old he went missing and despite months of searching there was never any clue as to what took him, until 8 years later when Bobby sees him walking down the street. Only when he calls out to him, he doesn't answer; However, when a redheaded women calls out for Seamus to hurry, along he answers.

**Seamus**

Chapter 1: Lost & Found

_Sioux Falls, South Dakota_

_Bobby's POV_

Grunting, I sling the last bag of salt I'll need for my new basement room into the back-bed of my truck before slamming it shut. With a sigh, I swipe the baseball hat off my head, wipe the sweat away and turn around to get in the truck before heading on home when I hear a little girl giggling. Glancing up I see two little twin red headed girls dancing around an older boy laughing as he pretended to try to catch them. Just as I was about to ignore the kids and get on with it I caught sight of the boy's face and it stole my breath away. There was no mistaking it that was Sammy alright. Older yes, but Sammy none the less. Last time he had been seen had been 8 years ago and five states over. John and Dean have never forgiven themselves for losing him like that. Sucking in a deep breath I did the only thing I could do.

"Sammy! Sammy it's me, Bobby!" I call out to him, but he never even glances my way. Just keeps right on playing with the girls like they're the only thing in the world that exist.

"Seamus, come along and watch your sisters. You hear me now, young man?" an older redheaded woman, obviously the mother of the girls, says as she walks out of the store with another one in tow, and Sam looks up and grins before calling out after her.

"Yes Mama." Then with a laugh, he tugs and twirls around each girl before following after the lady, two girls in tow. He continues to entertain all three girls none of which could be over the age of seven or eight while the lady watches over them all as they wait for the bus to get there. He quiets them down when they see the bus coming and I do the only thing I can think of, I hop in my truck and follow it while dialing Jim's number.

"What do you want, Bobby Singer?" I hear the slight growl and can't help but grin and return it. I was never much into all that religious mumbo-jumbo but if anyone could get you to WANT to believe it, it was Jim Murphy.

"I want you to get down here to me right away, and bring Dean and John as well," I tell him straight to the point as I track and make sure they haven't gotten off the bus yet.

"I'm a bit busy tracking down a ghost at the moment; can't the family reunions wait a few days till I'm done?" he asks me, then I hear a slight thud.

"Looks like it found you; hurry up and get rid of it then hall your ass down here on the double. Got it?" I say as they finally exit the bus and start towards a motel at the back of the lot.

"What's this all about, Singer?! I'm a bit busy in case you hadn't noticed and I am sure the others are as well. Can't you handle whatever it is on your own?" he growls as I hear another thud then a lighter being flicked open.

"Well excuse me, and here I thought you would WANT to know and be here when I finally went and got me one Samuel Winchester back, but you know if you and the others are too busy I am sure I could handle it on my own," I say and grin in satisfaction when all I hear on the other side of the line is surprised shocked and burning fire.

"It is the ghost burning and not you, right?" I ask after a lengthy pause and get nothing from Jim.

"You really found him, Bobby? No maybe's, no 'one of my feelers says they have a lead', you know for sure?" he asks quietly, and I understand that, I really do. I remember all the times that we came back from what looked like a lead on him, just a little bit more broken than when we left. Finally we all had to make the decision that, while we would always still look for him, he couldn't be the first priority anymore. That hurt more than anything else ever had.

"I am personally looking at him myself right now with my own two eyes, Jim. How's that for proof?" I ask with a slight growl.

"I'm on my way now; I'll grab Dean on my way over to you and call and try to get a hold of John. Bobby, how does he look?" he asks softly. I know what he really means. John told us he feared that demons had taken him. Told us what he had been told by Missouri. We hunted every demon we could think of, and then some, and got nowhere. Then we hunted some other monsters just to cover our bases but we never could find anything that could have taken Sam from us.

"He's with what looks to be just a normal human family, Jim. The three girls are likely the older lady's daughters, though how they came to have Sammy I don't have the slightest clue. I'll tell you one thing, if they want to survive Dean they had better have a good excuse, that's for sure," I grumble as I settle in to stake out the motel that they're staying at.

"I'll swing by Blue Earth and grab Dean before heading your way; we should be there in about 8 or 9 hours. I'll try reaching John but you know how hard that is, so you should keep trying as well. Should I tell Dean why I am bringing him back to you so soon after I just got him? Or do you think it best I wait and let him see for himself?" Jim asks, with that slight hitch that lets me know that no matter what he says, I know he was from somewhere down south at some point.

"Well, that's up to you but if you manage to get that boy's idjit of a daddy on the phone you're going to have to explain why he should be coming to see me, which would mean he is likely to hear you then, so you know eventually you're going to end up telling him," I say with a grin, and know he hears it when he growls.

"Why do I feel like the parent who has to tell their kid they're splitting up? I am always getting this part of the deal! Just once I would like to see you handle the talking to Bobby Singer!" he growls to me, and I just out and laugh.

"If someone is the wife in this relationship it is definitely you. That means you do the sitting down, feeling, talking mumbo-jumbo stuff, and I do the manly giving him a shotgun to kill what's pissing him off, shit," I say with a grin.

"Oh, because that's not what I saw on Sammy's birthday last year, in fact, if I remember correctly, I saw three masses of slobbering crying messes: you, Dean, and Rumsfeld. And only Rumsfeld is excused from that because he is a dog," he says with a huff.

"I called out to him, Jim. He never even batted an eye. Just went right on playing with the little girls with him. He didn't look hurt, or upset, or forced, or anything. He just looked like any old kid out with his family. Only difference between him and them was their red hair, and you would think someone was stretching the kid out slowly but surely," I whisper out not really wanting to say it but needing to.

"You said he was playing? Perhaps he simply didn't hear you," Jim speculated as to why Sam wouldn't answer me. Once he figured out that was ok with Dean, Sammy had rather liked 'Uncle Bobby'; and when they would spend the night, we would set up blankets and pretend like we were camping together.

"Well, that's not strictly true he did answer. He answered to Seamus."

**/END CHAPTER/**

This is the first thing I wrote in forever so I do hope that it's not horrid and that you like what you got so far. I'll try to write more soon! Don't forget to leave a review letting me know what you thought of it so far. Oh and as always and huge thanks goes out to bas_math_girl for betaing this and making it readable for you!


	2. Meeting Seamus

I don't own Supernatural nor do I intend to make any money off of this. If you intend to sue me, you would only get my cats, and trust me they would only cost you money, they're very high maintenance. That and I think they missed the memo where it said they were not rulers of the world.

**Rating**: MA

**Pairing**: Dean/Seamus (Sam) means male/male and implies Wincest, sort of.

**Warnings**: Wincest, which means Sam/Dean are together in a romantic sense of the way of the world. Which is true, sort of. Also slash, which means man on man or two men in a sexual relationship. If either bothers or triggers you or upsets you then you really shouldn't read this fic. Plus, you know any other type of warnings you can think of that could be involved with the Supernatural world.

**A/N**: Ok, so just to put this out there; yes, Sam (or Seamus) and his family (who yes, are my own creation but I swear are in no way a) me, b) going to overly take over the fic, or c) be some kick ass people who know all about the supernatural world and how it all works. They're just your normal everyday family. ) are Irish. However I will not pretend that I can fake their accent or culture very well. I will try culture wise. If I mess up, please don't kill me. If you see something and know it to be wrong, point it out and I will fix it. As for the accent; I won't even try. I don't want to butcher a beautiful language and have people out after me, lol. So you're going to have to use your imagination on that one; just whenever you hear Sam or his family talking, imagine it to sound Irish.

**Summary**: When Sam was four years old he went missing and, despite months of searching, there was never any clue as to what took him, until 8 years later when Bobby sees him walking down the street. Only when he calls out to him, he doesn't answer; however, when a redheaded women calls out for Seamus to hurry, along he answers.

**Seamus**

_Chapter 2_: Meeting Seamus

_Sioux Falls, South Dakota_

_Seamus' POV_

"Yes Mama, I swear I will keep watch over the girls. They will never leave my sight," I say as I place a kiss on her cheek before making sure Orla and Oona had their light jackets on.

It wasn't all that cold out, really. More cool than anything but it was better to be safe than have them be sick. Finally managing to pin the twins down long enough to get them into their jackets, I turn to see Nowla already in hers and waiting patiently for us. I shake my head and laugh. I have no idea how their related. They couldn't be more different. It was always a workout with the twins, but with Nowla she usually knew what you needed before you did.

"'Sides Mommy, Seamus screams like a girl. If anyone comes near us, I am sure you and the rest of the world would hear about it in a second flat," Nowla said with a grin. Then again, I think I see the resemblance perfectly.

"Oh, scream like a girl, do I? We'll see who is screaming like a girl," I say as I start to chase a laughing set of girls around the kitchen table and mother.

"Now children, save it for when you get to the park. You can run your energy off there. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, Seamus, so you can relax as well? You know I will," Mama says as she catches hold of my hand and tugs me to her, thus ending our impromptu game of chase.

"Now Mama, you need rest as well. You been working so hard since father died. Besides, you said it yourself, you're here just to close down all of father's work here and then we're going home. That means you have a lot to do and keep up with. I can watch my own sisters at the park, while you get some rest. Tell you what, when I come back home, you can teach us all how to make that stew that we love," I tell Mama trying to get her to take a nap; and I know she loves to cook for us, so I pray it's enough of a distraction.

"Oh, alright then. Off the lot of ya get then, go to the park and have fun. When you come back I'll show you how to make that stew yous all seem so fond of," Mama says with a laugh and a kiss to my forehead.

With a grin I collect the others and take off before she can change her mind.

"Alright now, you three, have as much fun as you want. Just make sure you stay where I can see you and with each other, ok?" I say as I walk them down the street and towards the park.

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

"What?!" I demand at once when I hear both Orla and Oona scream out when a passing car blares its horn for no apparent reason.

It's a lot quieter at home, where we tend to live more on the outskirts of the town so there's not a lot of traffic or noise.

"It's ok. It's just different here. Noisy, that's all, but not to worry. That can't hurt you; spook you maybe, and ok, maybe irritate your ears, but that's it," I tell them when everyone, even Nowla who has been trying to act more grown up, moves closer in to me.

"Promise?"

"Promise?" I have parried at me from the twins, and I smile down at them.

"I promise. Now come on, the park is just down the road," I say as I run ahead of them a little to try to get them back in the spirit of things, and therefore missing the door opening and the guy coming out. Sadly, I bumped into him by accident before my mistake could be pointed out to me.

"Watch it, you fucker!" the guy yells, before pushing me up against the wall and then going on his way after glaring at me.

"Seamus?!" is called out to me by my little ones.

"I'm fine. It's alright. I just didn't notice him there, was all. So come on, park it is," I say, trying to keep everything cheery for them.

"I don't like it here, Seamus. I wish we didn't have to come," I hear twin mutters as we enter the park, and sigh. I wish they weren't as brilliant as they are sometimes. I swear they are geniuses.

"I know, my brave ones, and we will leave just as soon as we can. Only a week or two now, I promise. Then we're going home, I swear it. No matter what I have to do to make that happen, I swear, you will be home within two weeks, tops. So can you do your big brother a huge favor? Can you hold on for just a few more days?" I ask as I bend down and draw all three of them to me.

I hate that they're unhappy at all; I know they all wish to be back home. So do I. So does mother, for that matter. Still, if we didn't close all these open files father had, we would keep hemorrhaging money we just don't have anymore. They all nod, none happily, but willing to do anything for me. I hate myself for asking this of them. I wish we were home too.

"Come on, let's go swing on the swings," I say with a smile.

"You can't swing, silly; you're too old!" says Nowla.

"What?! Who made up that rule? Well guess what; I feel like a rebel today, I am so going to swing on those swings!" I say with a laugh, then run over and plop down on one and watch as three others start to move as well. For a while there is nothing but the swinging or watching as the twins and Nowla chase each other around, but mostly I just keep an eye on them, in no real mood to join in today any more. That's when I hear the commotion coming from the side of us.

"Dean! Damn it, boy, get back here now!" I hear an older man yell out as a teenager comes running towards us.

At first I was worried that he would try to hurt the twins or Nowla, but then I caught sight of the kid's face; or rather, all the bruises and the busted lip. The nose crooked, probably from being broken. That's when I notice the self-same guy in a leather jacket coming after the kid. I do the only thing I could. I let the kid get close, then shove him behind me before clocking the older man right in the nuts; and watch him go down with a grunt. That's when I notice the two other older men as well.

"Now that's what you do to guys who ever do anything to you that you don't want, or just piss you off; and if he happens to have friends, after you do that, it's best to run away if you can," I say with a quick grin at the kid while looking at my sisters to make sure they saw. After getting nods, I gather them up and start them towards the park exit.

"Ah, if I were you, I wouldn't wait around till he recovers to get away; and get some ice on those bruises! Not to mention, that lip is going to hurt in the morning. Oh, who am I kidding? Just come on, hurry up! Mama would kill me if I just left you here, helpless and hurt, alone with men like them around. Dean, was it? Well, I am Seamus, nice to meet ya," I say as I quickly shake his hand before dragging him forward; wondering how much trouble I was in with Mama.

She didn't like it if I got into a fight, and in my defense, that hardly ever happened! It's just, they're my sisters; and if someone makes them cry, then damn it all to hell, I have the right to make them cry right back! Glancing back, I make sure nobody is following us before turning into the motel lot we're staying at. After all, I don't really want to bring any trouble down on anyone. Opening the door, I call out for mama while herding the girls and Dean in, who has been silent this whole time. Well, of course he has. The poor lad was probably being abused by those men!

"Mama! Hurry, get some ice. You three go on and get in the room. Dean, don't you worry, we'll help you out right fast. Then we'll see what we can do from there, ok. So, just be sitting down on the chair there, if it isn't too painful for you," I say as I try to get everything under control. Lord only knows what those men did to the poor lad.

"What is all this noise about then? I wouldn't have figured you'd be back until the lights came on. Oh my heavens! Who is this young man, Seamus?! What happened?!" Mama yelled the second she caught sight of Dean.

"It's a long story, Mama, which I will tell you but can you get me some ice first for his eye please? He is going to have a killer shiner there tomorrow," I beg Mama to give me a moment to get the lad settled down before she begins the inquisition. She stares me down for a moment more before sighing.

"Nowla, don't just stand behind the door with your sisters, eavesdropping; grab the ice while I get some medicine for the poor young man," Mama snaps out to my sisters while moving off towards the bathroom to grab some things to help us.

"Dean." It was the first thing he said at all that I can recall.

"What was that, dear?" Mama asks as she pauses at the doorway to the small hall. It wasn't like the motel was large or anything.

"My name is Dean," he says again and I nod, remembering the other man yelling out the name before chasing after him.

"Well Dean, my name is Morna, and you've already met my children, the twins Orla and Oona and their older sister Nowla. This, of course, is my son, Seamus. You don't have to worry, we'll have you right as rain in just a few minutes and then we can see about getting you back where you belong," Mama says before moving into the bathroom and getting the first aid kit out while Nowla hands me the ice. I grab a towel and wrap it up before gently putting it to his eye.

"You're definitely going to have a shiner there. No worries though, nobody has ever beat the twins when it comes to fighting. I let them out of my sight for _one_ play date and they both come home with shiners already in place and bloody noses. The play date was only half an hour long!" I tell him, hoping to take his mind off whatever was troubling him at the moment.

"Hey, he started it!"

"Anyway, you should have seen him."

"Besides, we got what we wanted in the end, anyway"

"Yeah, so we won!" the twins tell Dean proudly, speaking in the way only those two seem able to, always finishing each other's thoughts and sentences without a single glance to one another.

"They do that a lot?" he asks with an amused grin.

"What, beat up the neighborhood bully, or nearly speak as one person? Either way, the answer is yes." I say with a laugh as I check on the eye before gently putting the ice back against it.

"Ok, I have liquid band aid for the split lip, and some ibuprofen to help with the pain. Is there anywhere else hurt or injured?" Mama asks, coming back into the room with said items.

"Just one. Well, not an injury, per se; more like a problem," Dean tells Mama as I take the liquid band aids and, as gently as I could be, apply it to his split lip before handing him the two ibuprofen tablets.

"Yes dear, and what's that?" Mama asks him as I step away.

He moves as if he wants to follow me.

"You seem to have taken my brother and I want him back. You call him Seamus; I called him Sammy."

**/END CHAPTER/**

I not only hope this wetted your appetite for chapter three but I am dedicating not only this chapter but the rest of this fic to my uncle Don, who died on August 2nd and gave me my love for animals. Please remember to thank bas_math_girl for making this readable for you! I will get to work on chapter three just as soon as I can. Thanks to everyone who leaves a review.


	3. Brothers?

I don't own Supernatural nor do I intend to make any money off of this. If you intend to sue me, you would only get my cats, and trust me they would only cost you money, they're very high maintenance. That and I think they missed the memo where it said they were not rulers of the world.

**Rating**: MA

**Pairing**: Dean/Seamus (Sam) means male/male and implies Wincest, sort of.

**Warnings**: Wincest, which means Sam/Dean are together in a romantic sense of the way of the world. Which is true, sort of. Also slash, which means man on man or two men in a sexual relationship. If either bothers or triggers you or upsets you then you really shouldn't read this fic. Plus you know any other type of warnings you can think of that could be involved with the Supernatural world.

**A/N**: Ok, so just to put this out there; yes, Sam (or Seamus) and his family (who, yes, are my own creation but swear are in no way a) me b) going to overly take over the fic or c) be some kick ass people who know all about the supernatural world and how it all works. They're just your normal every day family) are Irish. However, I will not pretend that I can fake their accent or culture very well. I will try culture wise. If I mess up, please don't kill me. If you see something and know it to be wrong point it out and I will fix it. As for the accent; I won't even try. I don't want to butcher a beautiful language and have people out after me, lol. So you're going to have to use your imagination on that one; just whenever you hear Sam or his family talking, imagine it to sound Irish.

**Summary**: When Sam was four years old he went missing and despite months of searching there was never any clue as to what took him, until 8 years later when Bobby sees him walking down the street. Only when he calls out to him, he doesn't answer. However, when a redheaded woman calls out for Seamus to hurry along, he answers.

**Seamus**

_Chapter 3_: Brothers?

_Sioux Falls, South Dakota_

_Dean's POV_

"Your brother? Mama, there something you want to tell me?" I hear Sammy, or I suppose he would consider himself Seamus, ask this Morna lady. She is definitely not his mother; she doesn't seem to be evil, and definitely not a demon.

I say the proper names and start a muttered exorcism in Latin under my breath when she is near me, and nothing.

"Like what, young man?" Morna asked him while putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know, like, maybe father wasn't the only person you ever loved?" Sammy asks, and I nearly choked on the water I was drinking.

Was he suggesting his supposed mother had an affair and I was his half-brother or something?! Apparently it was and I wasn't the only one who realized that this is what he was asking.

"You're lucky I don't take a belt to your behind for suggesting I would ever cheat on your father, get pregnant and then give up my child! As it is, you're grounded! I have never seen this young man before you brought him here tonight!" she huffs while cuffing Sammy around the ear.

"I was just asking, Mama! No need to be so upset! I'm sorry! Don't worry, I will deal with this. You just start on making that stew and show the girls how to make it, like you said you would, and I will talk to Dean here," Sammy says while trying to appease his mother and get everyone to calm down.

It seems to work slightly when she glances at me again.

"Well, he is nothing but skin and bone. It would be remiss of me not to give him a hot meal at the least. Come on girls, I will show you how to make the stew so you can cook it yourself when you get older," Morna says before gathering the girls and taking them to the other side of the kitchen after she gathers everything she will need to cook with.

"So Dean, look, I think maybe I just look like the person you think is your brother," Sammy says after leaning against the counter next to me and checking my eye over again; which is fine. It stopped hurting long before I even saw him.

It was more shocking that I was seeing and talking to Sammy that had me letting him do all that than anything else. I had had a nasty run in with a rugaru but I won in the end, so it was ok; and everything was mostly healed now.

"No, I am sure you're him," I say as I shake my head and look him over, wanting to memorize every detail of him.

"Dean, my Mama wouldn't lie about this. If she says she never gave birth to you then she never did," he says gently, as if trying not to hurt me.

"No she didn't, and she didn't give birth to you either," I say bluntly.

I know that they weren't some supernatural monsters now, I had tested them, but that doesn't change the fact that they have Sammy, and he is mine. I want him back, and I want him now. Suddenly Morna was there holding onto him, and him onto her, for a few minutes before they pulled apart. She kissed his forehead before moving away again back to the other side of the kitchen.

"You're right, she didn't give birth to me, Dean. My family is dead. I had a mother and father and they both died in a car accident when I was four years old. One day the orphanage I was stuck in took a trip into town and Morna saw me. She followed me back, and took me home with her. I am her son. Perhaps not by blood but in every way that matters I am hers," he tells me fiercely.

I have no idea what he is talking about. We did lose him when he was four, but there were no accidents reported in the area, we checked. Before I could open my mouth to correct him on his family history, there was a knock at the door to which Morna went and answered, and Sammy glimpsed dad, whom he kneed earlier, standing in the doorway.

"Mama, that's the man, the bad man trying to hurt Dean! Hurry shut the door!" Sammy called out to Morna, and the woman may look slight and harmless but apparently you don't mess with someone she was willing to protect and think you can get away with it. In two seconds flat she had my father's ear in hand and was pulling him outside by it. I could only stare in shock.

"Messing with children in this manner! What kind of monster are you?! Well you came to the wrong house, mister. If you think I am letting you anywhere near that young lad, you have another thing coming, and if I so much as see you look in his direction, I swear I will have Seamus fetch me a switch and leave you with welts and see how you like it! Hurting children!" Morna is saying as she drags my father out and away from the motel door. Sammy has moved from leaning next to me to standing in front of me. Apparently they thought he was abusing me.

"Uh, that's my father, and well, your father as well, that she is threatening to whip with a tree limb and he didn't do anything to me. I got into a fight at a bar," I say, hoping it would get them to calm down some and maybe not start a lynch mob against my father.

"It's ok, Dean, you don't have to protect him. We won't let him hurt you anymore. You have nothing to be afraid of. I know it might seem impossible right now but we will keep him away from you. He won't lay another finger on you, unless he wants to lose it," Morna says as she finally releases my father's ear, and backs back into the motel.

"I'm not protecting anyone; he really didn't do this to me," I try to tell her, but Sammy interrupts me with a hand on my shoulder.

"I was there at the park, remember. He was chasing after you, trying to make you stay with him, when you obviously didn't want to. It's ok, you don't have to fear him any longer, Dean. You're safe now," Sammy says, and I almost want to laugh because it should be me telling him that.

Well ok, maybe not in this exact same situation obviously, but I should be the one caring for him, not the other way around. I get up and walk around him and out the door to my father's side.

"It was a bar fight, Sammy, honest. This is our father, John Winchester, alive. He never died in a car accident, by the way. He was yelling because he didn't want me to just run up to you and go 'hey, guess what? You're my long lost brother.' I had lost you for over 8 years now; I wasn't going to wait for a second longer. That's what you interrupted," I tell them all, wondering what their reactions will be and how long I am going to have to wait before Sammy would be mine. Oddly enough, it is Sammy who speaks up first.

"Right, ok, so that's what I interrupted. I believe you. I am sorry I kneed you earlier. I thought I was defending Dean there. We took care of the wounds we saw from his bar fight. And really, you let him get into bar fights? Anyway, as for the rest of it, I told you, Dean, you're mistaken. My parents both died in a car accident when I was four. I never had any siblings before Mama came and got me, and I got my girls," he says with a sigh while handing me the melting ice pack. I reach out and take it.

"It's fine, Sammy. You did what you thought you had to in order to protect your brother. I respect that," Father says with a nod at Sammy. I can almost see him snap when it happens.

"Mama, please take the girls inside and don't forget to watch the stew so it don't burn. I will be right in," Sammy says.

You could tell Morna doesn't want to do so, but Sammy kisses her cheek and gathers the three girls to her side. She turns and takes them inside. She then slams the screen door shut but the hard motel door stays open.

"It's not your fault seeing as we just met, and you and your son here are under the mistaken belief I am someone else, so I am trying to let it pass. But you're upsetting my family and I don't like it. For another, my name is not Sammy; it's Seamus. If you're going to speak to me, and wish to hold any sort of actual conversation where I respond to you, you will learn to use it; starting now."

"Now, I understand how upsetting losing family is, I truly do. Like I said, I lost both my parents to a car accident. So I understand how badly you must want to find this Sammy. I am not him. Now, I will play the 'what if' game with you. What if I am him, so what? I was legally adopted by Mama and Father, and I am their son. I have no intentions of leaving Mama or my girls ever; period. Even if somehow it were true, we are not family. Family is not blood, family is always being there. Family is Mama and my girls. I won't be taking off suddenly to be your son and brother, I'm sorry. That's just the way it is."

"Luckily for you both, however, that it's not true. I am not this Sammy you're looking for. When I was four, the highway patrolman found me wondering down the highway, all bloody. He picked me up and called for an ambulance for me. And as he did that, he came upon the fire, the one that took both my parents. I never had any brothers or sisters before Mama adopted me and gave me my girls." Sammy says with a slight growl before tugging his shirt up to show some jagged scars across his hip bones.

"They're from when I crawled out of the car through the window. The glass cut me up. I am sorry, but at least this means, maybe, when you finally do find this Sammy, perhaps he will wish to come with you after all. I am sure the stew is done by now, and that Mama would be willing to allow you both to share in our evening meal as an apology from me for my earlier behavior. I really thought you were trying to hurt Dean. I meant only to look out for him. I will tell her to set two extra plates," Sammy says before walking inside the motel.

I am still reeling from what he said and what he has shown me.

"Whatever he wants to be called, aside, I know my baby brother when I see him, and that's him," I say without looking at my father, who hasn't spoken a word either.

I am terrified he is just going to walk away thinking this isn't Sammy. I feel a hand clasp my shoulder for a moment before he opens the door to the motel and walks in. I breathe in a sigh of relief at that and follow after him.

When I get in, the girls and Morna are already seated and so is my father. I take one of the two seats left and smile at my thanks at Morna for making the dinner. I am waiting for Sammy to sit down next to me after putting the pot on the table but he doesn't. First he serves Morna and the girls, then me and my father, then himself, before buttering bread rolls and passing those out as well. Then comes the ice tea; he pours a glass for everyone at the table before finally taking a seat himself. Everyone is silent and sort of tense while eating, looking at everyone else.

"So, Seamus, was it? What school do you and your sisters go to?" my father asks gruffly; but trying, at least. Which was really something; but obviously not the right something, if the suddenly closed off and upset look on Morna's face is any indication. Sammy answers, nonetheless.

"Well, at the moment, while Mama is closing down father's files and what not here, and until we get back home, I am homeschooling all three of my girls. They're brilliant, they are. The twins even skipped ahead a grade. They could have done two but they didn't want to, because they met someone they liked and wanted to stay with them. Nowla is just brilliant when it comes to science. Mama has the most brilliant kids ever," Sammy says fondly while looking at each sister in turn and smiling.

"Wait; get back home? Where exactly is home for you?" I ask, wondering how we could get them to believe we wouldn't randomly show up there as well without police being called, for stalking.

"Oh, I doubt you know it. We live on the outside of a small town called Newtownabbey. It's a small place really, but it's home and we love it. We haven't been home in almost a little over a month, dealing with some of my late husband's work dealings, but that's mostly done now. I wasn't going to say anything, wanted to let it be a surprise, but since all the upset to you four, I guess now is the best time to tell you. We're nearly ready to go home. By the end of the week I should have everything done, so by the start of next week, at the latest, we will be on our way home." Morna announces to her kids with a smile; and they suddenly light up and start to dart around the table, happily laughing, playing and chatting with each other.

"I don't think I ever heard of it. What state is that in?" my father asks her as the twins start to use him as a tree to chase each other around.

"Oona, Orla; leave the poor man be," Seamus says as he quietly sits with a small smile and watches them playing.

"Oh no, we're not from the States at all. This is actually the longest we have unfortunately had to stay here. No, Newtownabbey is in Ireland." Morna tells my father, and I nearly choke on my bread.

"I for one cannot wait to be home once more, Mama. We can finally be in our own home again. Soon as we get back and the girls are back in their classes, I will get to finding me some work to help, Mama. Don't worry. Speaking of, what do you do, Mr. Winchester?" Sammy asks my father, but I notice Morna isn't completely happy with what he has said, and somehow I doubt it has anything to do with being home or asking father about what he does. However, I have bigger fish to fry at the moment.

"Ireland?! You live in Ireland?!" I demand, because following them across states lines could be explained away. It would be hard, sure, but doable. Following them across the freaking world would be a bit harder to cover up and explain away.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get back. Not to be rude about your home, but it's really loud for no real reason. The pastures and forests are quiet," Sammy says with a grin, thinking of his home, no doubt.

"You live in a forest?" I ask, unsure whether to laugh or cry at the ridiculousness of it all. I just got Sammy back and now I am going to lose him again in a week.

"Oh no, our home just backs onto the forest. It's preserved. We live more on a pasture than anything, I guess. Lots of grazing sheep and cows and the like. Horses and whatnot. So, job?" Sammy asks, refocusing on our father after answering me.

"I pick up whatever work I can manage to get when I can get it. I am good with cars, so usually I try for garage work," Father says with a shrug while sitting back and pushing his plate away.

"Oh, me too! Well, minus the cars. I never was very good with them. I did help in a garage once though. It was nice work." Sammy says as he stands up and starts collecting the plates; leaving them on the sink and taking the extra leftovers in the bowls to the garbage bag to toss away.

"Seamus, how old are you?" my dad asks him pointedly. So, he is wondering the same thing as me.

"Seamus has just turned 14 years old." Morna says as she straightens the kitchen up and then herds the girls into the other room before returning.

"Should you not be in school as well then?" my father asks without batting an eye, all the while staring at Morna.

"He should indeed, and it's a discussion we have had many a time," she says, staring right back, not in the least intimidated, which was saying something.

"I would appreciate it if you don't upset my Mama by bring up such things. The short of it is, my father is dead. I am working now to help where I can, I can always go back later and get what I need, but none of us will gain qualifications if we starve to death or have no home to live in. Not that it is of any concern of yours. Mama, don't worry. I promised, didn't I? Have I ever broken a promise to you yet? No, I haven't and I won't, so you're worrying for no reason. It will be fine," Sammy says as he kisses her cheek and hugs her close to give her comfort. She doesn't look particularly happy about it but she doesn't say anything while he goes back to cleaning the dishes.

"I am sorry to sound rude, but it is getting late; and while Dean is welcome to stay and sleep if he has no other place, I need you to leave, regardless of his assurances, because I have kids and I don't know you, and they need to get some rest now." Morna says to my father. He nods and starts towards the door.

"It's fine. I have some friend and they rented us a place near here when we thought Seamus and Sammy were one in the same," he says as he moves towards it.

Morna nods and bids us goodnight and goodbye. I freeze. This could be the last time I see Sammy if I go.

"I want to stay." It's out before I even think it all the way through. It doesn't matter though, I don't want to leave. Morna looks at me then glances at Seamus.

"All I have to offer you is the couch. Would you not miss your father if you were without him?" Morna asks me while glancing between the two of us. My father shrugs his shoulders.

"I traveled a lot when he was younger so he would be fine here while I go into town and look around for some work. That is, if it wouldn't be any trouble to you," my father says.

"Write down where you shall be staying and a number I can get a hold of you at. Remember, 1 week, and we are going to be leaving ourselves, so you need to be sure you're settled by then. Understand?" Morna says with a sigh as she hands Father a notepad to write down said information. After a quick pat to my shoulder, he walks out the door and is gone. Morna shuts and locks the door behind him.

"Alright, the couch is yours at night. At least it's not lumpy," Morna says to me.

"It's fine, Mama. I will share my room with him." Sammy says, apparently done with the dishes. Morna looks over at him.

"Seamus, are you sure?" Morna asks as she moves over to him and embraces his shoulders.

"I am, Mama. You share with my girls; and besides, nobody's back should be subjected to that couch. It's cruel and unusual punishment." Sammy says with a grin and a laugh. I haven't heard my baby brother laugh in over 8 years.

"Very well, both you boys wash up and then head to bed, ok. I will see you both bright and early. We have much to do. I love you, Seamus. Goodnight, Dean. I hope you sleep well, dear," Morna says with a kiss to Sammy's forehead, and before I can react she pulls me forward and kisses my forehead as well before disappearing behind the same door she had herded the girls earlier.

"Quit standing there with your jaw on the floor, and wash up," Sammy says as he passes me on the way to the bathroom. I follow him and watch as he washes his face and hands, and brushes his teeth. He shuts the door for a minute and then there is a flush. The water runs again then the door opens, he comes out and nods for me to go in. I go in and do everything he did, minus the teeth brushing because I don't have a tooth brush on me. Opening the door, one is thrust in my face, with a grinning Sammy standing there smugly. Rolling my eyes, I take it and brush my teeth quickly. Then I follow him into the only other room in the small motel they were renting out. There was just the one bed, a dresser and a desk which, true to his words earlier, held school books for second graders and third graders.

"Seeing as you don't have any clothes right now, besides what you're wearing, you can borrow mine. It should fit well enough for tonight to sleep in. We can fix the rest tomorrow." Sammy says as he grabs an oversized shirt and shorts for me while I am looking at the crystal necklace he has on his dresser. It isn't until I pick it up and he notices, that he shows any emotion other than care or worry towards me.

"Never touch this, do you understand me? You are never to pick it up or touch it or play with it! Now, go get changed." he says, breathing heavily as he slips the crystal on and under his shirt. Muttering something under my breath, I grab the shirt and shorts, and make a break for the bathroom. When I come out dressed for bed, there is a pallet made up on the floor and he is sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at the floor.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that. It's just very important to me, and I don't let anyone touch it. Anyway, let's get some rest, yeah?" he says when he looks up and notices me. I nod and start towards the pallet, only he slips down onto the floor before I get even close.

"What are you doing?" I ask, confused.

"Going to bed. I will have a ton to do tomorrow," he says as he slips under the petty thing I would say barely qualifies as a blanket.

"Yes, but why are you not on the bed? It's yours after all," I say as I stand in the middle of the room, unsure what to do. Sammy glances at me and sighs.

"Actually, my bed is in Ireland. That's the motel bed, and my Mama brought me up right. I offered you my room, I can't do that saying it's an upgrade from the couch then have you on the floor. Now go to sleep, Dean," Sammy says all that in one breath before turning over to go to sleep again. Sighing, I move over to the bed, and curl up under the blanket, wondering if Sammy is cold down there.

"You wanted to stay because you still believe I am this Sammy, don't you?" Sammy whispers after some time has passed. I don't answer. What can I say that he doesn't already know, and what could he say that he hadn't already said earlier?

**/END CHAPTER/**

I am dedicating not only this chapter but the rest of this fic to my uncle Don, who died on August 2nd 2014 and gave me my love for animals. Please remember to thank bas_math_girl for making this readable for you! I will get to work on chapter four as soon as I can. I hope you like what you got so far! Hopefully enough to leave a review!


End file.
